Home
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: HIATUS I promised didn't I? This is what I like to call the 'In Betweenquel.' It is the story 'in between' my two stories 'Just a Boy' and Heroes and Thieves.' More explained inside... Just Click Me
1. Explanation

If some of you don't know, I'm making something I like to call the 'In Betweenquel.' In every relationship there are important moments that have to be noted, such as the First All-Night Talk, the First 'I love you,' the First Fight, the First 'Time,' and so on and so forth. It's very important to mark those times.

You know that Kevin and Airia have had some of the 'moments' and some are unknown to you. Those seven months are a long story, and I'd love to take you on the journey of exploring every second of those months with them. But trust me, you and I do not have that time.

So I am going to get down to the most important and sweetest times. The beautiful moments that just make you go 'aww.' The moments that make you want to hit someone. And the moments that get you uncomfortably hot and bothered.

Yes, I am going to go there, just so you know.

So just sit back and wait for the Months of Bliss.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. JULY is hot is many different ways

**It's getting hot and heavy between these two. Hope you enjoy their moment of July. **

* * *

Yes, I am from Canada. Yes I am proud of it. The only downside, Burnaby doesn't prepare you for the scorching summers.

I was lying in my living room with everyone window open, six fans blowing full blast around the room, wearing my tiniest bikini, which is something to see trust me, and using a spray bottle to mist ice water all over my almost naked body. And it wasn't working.

"Nyx, I think I'm starting to hate LA," I said to my tiny puppy who was bathing in a tub of cold water I set up for her. She shook herself out in agreement.

I nodded my head along to the glee soundtrack, the one that I wasn't on. I was singing along to 'Bust a Move' when someone buzzed from downstairs. I groaned as I looked over at the speaker. Who would move on a day like this?

I slowly got up and walked over to the speaker, pressing the button and said "you better have a good reason for being here." I heard someone chuckling then Kevin said "I hope I'm good enough of a reason." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I heard his voice.

"Come on up," I said happily. I walked back to where my couch used to be. I had moved all my furniture against the wall to help the air flow. Also it's way too hot to sit on anything other than the cold floor.

I then realized what I must look like right now. All I was wearing was a red bikini, the top only an 8cm x 8cm x 8cm triangle of fabric and a few strings. My bottoms were pretty bad but covered everything. But I didn't have the chance to put anything on over top because Kev walked through the door that second carrying a huge cooler.

"Why are you listening to me," was the first thing that escaped his mouth. I laughed when I realized that 'Dancing with Myself' was playing. As I went to turn it down I said "I just can't get enough of you babe." He laughed as he gently put down the cooler. And then he saw me.

His jaw hit the ground with a 'BOOM' as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Guess he didn't expect to see me dressed like this.

I chuckled around as I walked over to him to close his mouth as I said "keep your mouth open to long a fly might go in." He just shook his head at me as he pulled me into a kiss.

I blissfully sank into him, affectionately wrapping my arms around him. How could this get any better?

"You brought me alcohol." It just got better.

"Thought you'd like it," Kevin said chuckling as he opened the cooler. It was filled with ice with, what it looked like, 70 bottles of Mike's hard lemonade, Mike's hard limeade, and Coronas. All my favourites.

"You know how to treat your lady," I said as I reached for a bottle of limeade. I also grabbed some ice as I sat down on my towel. I ran the ice across my chest, trying to cool down as I popped open my bottle. I sighed as I felt the water drip down between my breasts.

Ok, I know it sounds like I'm trying to seduce my boyfriend, but I'm really not. You have no idea how hot it is. I'd kill for some snow right now. But really, I'm not trying to bait Kevin. That's why what happened next completely threw me off.

I gasped as I looked down to see Kevin licking the water out from between my breasts. He grinned up at me, pleased with the look on my face. He slowly nipped, kissed and licked his way up my chest, grazing my neck and up to my lips. I dropped the ice and heard it shatter on the floor. I reached up to grip the back of Kev's head as I deepened the kiss. God he knew what he was doing.

He pulled me closer, hard against his body. To get myself even closer I wrapped my leg around his waist, hugging his body.

Guessing where this was going, Kevin pulled away and looked deep into my eyes and asked "are you sure?" I couldn't hide my smile and I said somewhat sarcastically and very dramatically "oh Kevin Mchale, take me now!" He laughed too as he picked me up and scooted over to my bedroom.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said as he kicked open my bedroom door. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I said "you should."

He laid me down on my bed and climbed on top of me. And as I stared up at my suitor's sapphire eyes and couldn't help but say "I love you." He brushed some hair off my forehead and kissed it gently before saying "I love you too."

* * *

**... And?**

**What did you think?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Author's note: Preview

**Hey Everyone, I just wanted to put out a little something, a preview for future chapters. **

**I do apologize for not putting out anything, I've been extremely busy. And I've been trying to figure out how to develop a certain aspect of this story. **

**But yes, enjoy this short preview!  
**

* * *

Finally, as Kevin stood in front of me, we couldn't help but throw our arms around each other. I heard him whispering something like 'couldn't find him' and 'sorry' and so on. But I didn't care, I was too angry. I threw myself away from him and said, maybe a little too loudly "how could you make me leave the house, I knew this was going to happen. Did you ever think 'oh maybe she has a point of staying in'?" He just shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. I gaped at him until I couldn't look at him anymore.

I went to the edge of the street and when no cars were coming, I crossed to go to my car, to go home, to safety. But I never made it to my car.

"ARI, LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled as a car sped up. My body went still with fear as I looked up at the car. Blake had a car. I saw him smirk as he sped up even more. Then everything hurt.

* * *

**A little _CHALLENGE _for you all** .

**What happens next?**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
